


Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

by tyomawrites



Series: Death Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Don't read this if you hate reading Death fics, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Immortal Sam, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he has left are his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



> AU - Apocalypse, the world has burned. Dean is dead. Immortal Sam.

Sometimes he wished he could go back in time. Sometimes he wished he'd died alongside him. He wandered day and night. The world had burnt to ashes, roads, forests, fields, cities and towns razed to the ground. Destroyed. Sometimes he looks at his hands and it's like he isn't really there anymore. The same hands that reached out for his brother but there was nothing he could do.

 

 

Sam sometimes wished he'd never been there when his brother had his throat slit in front of him. All he felt was that he couldn't breathe. Sometimes, he wished he'd reacted fast enough. Sometimes he wished he could die. Sometimes... just sometimes, he could hear Dean whispering in his ears, could feel Dean wrap his arms around comfortingly, could feel Dean press a soft kiss to his shoulder, gentle and loving.

 

 

Deans eyes, pleading, begging, for once he wasn't calm. He'd seen desperation in Dean's eyes... and he felt useless. He couldn't even save his own brother. At that very moment, Sam wished he wasn't immortal, he wished he could just take a bottle of pills and end it all. Every damn time he woke up in the same position he passed out in. Nothing could hurt him, unless they were his memories.

 

 

Some days as he walked down empty roads, burnt forest paths, sometimes familiar old streets. He was a wanderer, he went where his heart led him. 

 

 

He was sitting in the Impala, which had manage to avoid damage despite the inevitable apocalypse that had occurred. He was in the back, tracing Dean's name into the dust settled on the window. He closed his eyes, prayed to anyone that was listening.

 

_"Dear lord, or whoever is out there, I don't know anymore. Please just let me go back to Dean?"_ He breathed.  _"Let me see my brother again, you don't have to bring him back. Just bring him to me please?"_ Sam murmured, leaning his head back. Taking a breath for a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday.


End file.
